oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zanaris
Zanaris, also known as Fairy City, is the home of the fairies. Accessed during the Lost City quest, the settlement is notable for bearing several amenities, such as a marketplace to buy a dragon longsword, or the highly useful fairy ring transportation system. The entrance to Zanaris is located in the abandoned shack in Lumbridge Swamp. It is the city of the fairies and can only be accessed once the Lost City quest has been completed. The actual location of Zanaris is probably deep underground. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/964574157395591168 Travel The fairy ring code for the main portal in Zanaris is . Zanaris can also be accessed by wielding a dramen staff or lunar staff and entering the small hut in Lumbridge Swamp to the north-east of the mine. You can also gain access via The Abyss to the Cosmic altar. There is a one-way fairy ring to Al Kharid bank from the market area. Quests The Lost City quest is a pre-requisite to visiting Zanaris. Both Fairytale Part I and Part II naturally require visits to the land of the fairies. Notable features Fairy rings *The fairy ring is located south of the water fountains and west of the farm field (code ). Activating the ring while carrying a dramen staff or lunar staff will open a combination window to enter a code to go to other fairy rings elsewhere in RuneScape. *The other two original fairy rings in Zanaris are exit rings only: **There is a fairy ring in the market area that leads to just behind Al-Kharid bank. **The northern fairy ring leads back to Lumbridge Swamps. Bank and shop There is a bank in Zanaris, close to a general store. Market area The market area lies to the east of Zanaris and costs one cut diamond to get in. Here, you can buy Dragon daggers for 30,000 coins, and Dragon longswords for 100,000 coins. You must have completed the Lost City quest to be able to wield these powerful weapons. There is also a stall here that sells ruby rings starting from 1012 coins each, which may be enchanted into rings of forging, useful for smiths with a large amount of iron to be smelted. There is also a fairy who will pay 100 coins for cabbages, and two yew trees for woodcutters. Finally, the exit from the market is to the north-east of the market area; just enter the fairy ring, and you will find yourself behind Al-Kharid's bank. You can't return back. Cosmic altar The Cosmic Altar lies to the south of Zanaris. There are two Agility shortcuts that allow faster access, requiring 46 Agility for the medium shortcut and 66 Agility for the advanced shortcut. You will take damage if you fail these shortcuts, but not a lot. Crafting Near the wheat field inside the city are several cows that are reasonably close to the bank. There is also a sandpit, which is used in glassblowing. If you already have soda ash, the furnace to the north may be useful for making molten glass at the same time as collecting sand. Cooking There is a wheat field and a nearby windmill, so flour is easy to make here. There are also several fountains for collection of water, though these are by no means the closest water-sources to a bank in the game. There is also a cooking range to the south of the bank. Among the cows near the wheat field is a milk cow, and in the windmill, there is a churn. Combine that with the bucket spawn near the windmill and the nearby bank, and all the requirements for making butter, cream and cheese are present. Slayer Chaeldar is the third highest level Slayer master, and requires a minimum combat level of 70 to take tasks from. She gives out a lot of metal dragons, but otherwise, her tasks can be very rewarding. Evil Chicken's Lair By using a raw chicken with the shrine of the Evil Chicken near the entrance from Lumbridge Swamp, you gain access to a dungeon with 4 Black dragons and a Baby black dragon as well. Mining rocks are also available. Other features *There is a yew tree to the north-east of the bank. *There is a furnace, but its distance for the bank makes it of little use for anything except possibly glass-making, making use of the nearby sandpit. *Near the cosmic altar, you can gain access to Tanglefoot creatures seen in the Fairytale Part I quest, as well as Mutated Zygomites. *When you are in Zanaris, you'll often notice strange things happening. Sometimes, a frog or a small choir will come to annoy you, rain clouds can appear over your head or you'll get a sudden urge to dance. You may also be turned into a chicken, pig, or rabbit for a second! The Zanaris choir events can result in your current follower 'jumping into your backpack', if you have one already, as they are treated like a follower. Residents *Fairy Queen - The benevolent ruler of Zanaris *Fairy Godfather - An evil fairy wishing possession of the Fairy Realm *Slim Louie - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fat Rocco - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fairy Nuff - A fairy nurse *Fairy Aeryka - Tells players of Puro-Puro and a bit about implings *Co-ordinator - Helps in sending the proper fairies on their way *Fairy Fixit - The repairman and creator of the fairy rings *Fairy chef - A fairy chef *Fairy shop keeper - Owns Zanaris General Store *Fairy shop assistant - Helps the shop keeper *Gatekeeper - A tree-like figure that guards the gates to and from the marketplace *Jukat - Shopkeeper *Irksol - Shopkeeper *Lunderwin - Shopkeeper *Chaeldar - Slayer master in Zanaris *Blaec - Owner of a sandpit *Wandering impling - Introduces players to the Impetuous Impulses minigame Monsters *Otherworldly beings *Tanglefoot *Cows *Zygomites Music unlocked *Crystal Cave *Faerie *Chickened Out Trivia *The Zanaris choir will follow you into random events. *In , Zanaris is located on the moon of Gielinor, the world RuneScape is set in. References Category:Cities Category:Quest locations *